mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clans/Top Mafia Knights/@comment-71.3.167.227-20101116192056
NEW RECRUITMENT REQUIREMENTS Our Name is Respect and Loyalty - Top Mafia Knights and if you are looking to join a Mafia Wars family, you have found us. We are a strong family. A clan…not just players. Our clan is designed for helping and fighting along side each other to gain the success that is needed to win. We have leaders to guide you when you need it and all the tools to help you in your game play. We are not a bully group or a warring group, but… we will NOT hesitate to fight when we have to. We are strong and very capable of taking care of ourselves and have an multitude of Alliances to back us when we need their help. REQUIREMENTS FOR JOINING 1. You must be a daily player. If your just starting we will help you along the way. You must also be active with the group. 2. No Whining and NO DRAMA 3. You must thoroughly read and sign the Oath with full intent to adhere to it. 4. If you wish to tag with us you must wait the 30 day probation period with our temporary tag. This ensures we see your participation in our clan and that you are worthy of wearing our permanent tag. This will cost you reward points. 5. You must follow orders when given. You will be immediately expelled if you do not. 6. You will uphold the values we have for our clan. We are proud of our family and will not tolerate insubordinance or slander of any type from anyone at anytime regarding our clan and all it’s members. 7. You must be an active contributor. Whether it be in job assistance, sharing loot, Mafia Wars war, or a real war…you must contribute. We will see if your not. 8. Do Not bully. We do not like them and we are not one of them. But we take care of them. And proudly so. 9. You must check in at least 3-5 days out of the week. Once you get past 90 days this may be less. 10. We reserve the right to not admit you at anytime. Come on in and join the best Mafia family on the face of Facebook. ( R & L ) - ( T M K ) If you feel you would like to be a part of this group then please make sure you have read all information and join the group Top Mafia Knights Oath, rules, and regulations followed by the guidelines "by joining this clan you are agreeing to said rules and regulations" Thank you Respectfully ,Godfather Vick and Godmother Susan I Will follow orders, when given I Will exercise restraint, tact and self sacrifice, for the good of the family I will Respect ( R & L ) ( T M K ) Alliance Rules If you are in agreement with The Rules And Will Take the oath We Will Welcome you to our family !!!